Madoka Magica: A Second Chance
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: "I'm not here to help you. I'm just here to offer you a chance. So, what's your answer?"


Sayaka Miki died, no one can change that fact.

The said blue haired girl can be seen wondering aimlessly in the ethereal plane of the afterlife. Her eyes empty and blank, her short royal-teal-blue colored hair swaying slightly, blown by the non-existing wind of the plane. She had lost everything. She lost her friend, she lost her... First love, she lost any kind of hope to continue living, even after obtaining the power to turn her into a Puella Magi. All of her hope are now lost, changing her only Soul Gem into a Grief Seed. The seed itself collapses when she turned into a witch.

Thus... Ending her life as well. Tears can be seen leaving her blank eyes, not wanting to let them go just yet. She wanted to live. She wanted to live as normal girl. She wanted everything to return to normal, just like her normal school life. She wanted to live her life like a usual 14 year old girl, it's too soon. It's just too soon. She had so many regrets. She wanted everything to just be a dream.

But it's not, and that's what made her sad. Getting your life taken in such a tragic way like that is certainly not comforting.

She's crying silently to herself, the tears won't stop.

"Yo." Came a casual, light, flat, calm, collected, and carefree tone.

Sayaka turned her head to face the source of the voice. It sounds like a young man. When her gaze finally landed on the speaker, true to her eyes, she finds a young man, floating with his arms rested behind his head. He looks like a year or two older than her. Can't be older than 16. He has a short, dark teal hair, with slight bangs covering his... Oh, he's a heterochromia. His right eye is colored in blue and his left is colored in red. Just seeing someone also there with her brings a glitter of hope to the late Sayaka.

"So, who're you?" He asked, with the same tone as before. "It's been a while since I've seen someone wandering between the lanes of the living and the afterlife." He continued, raising his eyebrow.

After his second statement, all of the fires of hope left inside Sayaka's body extinguished into nothing but dark void. Her cry grew louder and it quickly turned into a bawl in like less than a minute. Of course, the young man was watching the scene confusedly. He didn't speak or do anything at all in the case. Another raised eyebrow is what the blue haired girl got from him.

And damn, she's a long crier. How long have time passed? An hour? three hours? five hours? Not standing the image of the crying girl anymore, the boy floats closer to her.

"Yoo, calm down." He spoke, a bit absentmindedly, expression flat and neutral. "Alright, this may cheer you up..." He paused, waiting for the blue haired Puella Magi to turn her face to him, her bawl had silenced, but she's still crying, loud sobs and whimpers're still heard, though. "Look at the bright side. You're not completely dead yet."

Hearing that, a new fire of hope came to life inside her. "So... Th-there's a chance that I'm still alive?!" She asked, a bit desperate.

The teal haired young man scratched his head. "Uhm... Not really... BUT, you're not also dead. Since, everyone who died, would already on their way to the land of the Yama, waiting for their judgement. You, are not. You're currently at the Quantum Ethereal Plane. Or should to simplify it, you're at the lanes between the two lands." He explained, not even the slightest bit he became serious during the whole thing.

A light flickers back into Sayaka's empty eyes. She wiped her tears, and gave a confused frown to him.

"Okay, let's just say this... You're not dead, but you're also not alive." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty rare to see someone like you, though..."

Wait, if she's here, then there's a chance that Mami's... "W-wait..." She interjected, the young man's head snapped back to her. "D-do you happen to see a girl around my age... With a blonde hair and a pair of golden eyes?"

Much to her dismay, he shook his head. "No." He answered plainly. "As I said, it is rare for someone to be caught here on the Ethereal Plane, since most of them just immediately crossed into the land of the Yama."

Sayaka hung her head low, letting her bangs to obscure her face again. So... Mami's really...

"So, who're you?" He asked again.

"Sayaka... Sayaka Miki..." That came out rather cold.

The young man went silent. "You know, it's too early to give up." He stared away to the endless planes. "I saw what you've experienced down there." Upon hearing the statement, Sayaka separates her bangs and glared at the seemingly carefree young man in front of her. "Surprised? As the only Wizard as well as the only resident for this place, I could see the best of both worlds... Although, yours's not doing so great right now."

"If you're going to console me, then you're doing it the wrong way." She growled, irritated.

Noticing her rising anger, the young man chuckled coolly. "What? Console you? Nah..." He replied dismissively, before summoning something over at his left hand. "I'm just here to offer you a chance." A small blue sphere can be seen floating on his left hand's palm.

The Puella Magi's eyes went wide immediately. "Th-that's... That's a... Soul Gem!" She exclaimed in surprise and shock. "But... How?"

"Who do you think I am? Just some random annoying guy?" He asked, smirking. Well, if you ask the blue haired girl right now, she would say yes without wasting any second. "And yeah... This is a Soul Gem, although its currently vacant."

The blue haired girl stared at the floating gem blankly. "What are you planning to do?"

"Me? So, I pretty much got pissed on what's going on down at the world of the living, and when I saw you entering the plane, I just couldn't help but want to reset everything." He replied. He... Doesn't sound pissed whatsoever...

"How?"

The heterochromia boy gave her a look that's like she just asked the most obvious question in the world. "How? Go back in time." He summoned a pocketwatch.

Sayaka's reaction was almost immediate, she gasped with her hands hovering above her mouth. "Yo-you mean... Ti-time travel?" She asked, maybe a bit scared.

He nodded, tossing the pocketwatch into the air, and the thing landed back safely into his palm. "Uh-huh. FYI, I have the ability to manipulate time." He informed casually. "Shocking? Yeah, must be. Although I can only this ability once every ten years. You wonder why'd the German didn't launch their V2 Rockets? Let's just say a certain someone managed to sabotage it just before it lifts off." He continued.

Wait, how old is he again?

"And... I can only turn back the time so much. I can't interfere with the lanes of time that many times, so... I can only change one timeline only once. So, example, I turn back the time to the 1980s, this time, it'll work, but, it won't work for the second time, even if I wait for another ten years." He explained. "Basically... It's only one-shot for you to do it." He held the Vacant Soul Gem out to her. "So? What's your answer?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Sayaka questioned, a bit cautious, and maybe alarmed herself.

He just shrugged, not changing his expression whatsoever. "Girl, you're already a rare guest to be in here at the Ethereal Plane." He paused. "That's reason number one. Two, I'm not helping you. As I said before, I'm just giving you another chance." He paused again. "And third, let's just say I'm still rather pissed, seeing the ravaged Earth like that." He finished, tossing the empty soul gem into the air. "So, I'll ask again... What's your answer?"

He's offering her a chance... A chance to rewrite everything. A chance to change everything. A chance to save her friends' lives. And most importantly, a chance to live again.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious." A grin finally perked up on her face. "That's a yes!" She declared.

The heterochromia time traveler tossed the empty soul gem to her, which Sayaka gingerly caught it with her small hands. "Okay, then." He exhaled, pulling out his pocketwatch again. "Just a note... You'll remember everything you've experienced in this current timeline, BUT, everyone else don't since they didn't come in contact with me first hand. So pretty much you'll have the advantage. Got that?"

A fast, acknowledging nod.

"Good, I see you're understanding things pretty well." He smirked. "Oh, and one last thing... Since you're coming back from the dead... And just got a new Soul Gem... Don't go jumping around recklessly, alright?"

Another fast nod, the late Puella Magi seems to be getting anxious about this whole time travel thing.

"Right... Oh yeah. Since we're talking about changing history here..." He said slowly, with the pocketwatch in his hands glowing brighter and brighter any second, he grinned. "I'm coming with ya."

"Wh-wha?"

But it was too late to ask any more questions. "Grit your teeth. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

And then, a blinding light covers the whole Ethereal Plane.

* * *

**Madoka Magica: A Second Chance**

* * *

Sayaka could feel the damn headache... It's really killing her, considering she hadn't died yet. Now, she's considering that she'd better be dead right now, the damn headache is just too much for her. The blue haired girl could also feel the warm and soft feeling that she could only describe as her bed and blanket. The Puella Magi also heard some rattling sounds, which is rather annoying if you ask her in her semi-unconscious state right about now. Slowly but surely, she opened her blue eyes.

The sudden light that entered her orbs made her blind and disoriented. Blaming herself for snapping her eyes open way too fast, she tried to open them again, albeit in a much slower manner now. Her orbs finally readjusted themselves to her surroundings. A small room... There's the table, the chair, the window... It's a bedroom. HER bedroom.

Groggily, Sayaka sat upright on her bed, eyes still half-closed, her mind kept swimming for some reason, like it couldn't find any logical thing to do. She couldn't even tell if that was a dream or not... Wait... Was that actually a dream? Was everything a lie? So, all of that thing about being a Puella Magi and all of the stuff until the Ethereal Plane didn't happen? So... Was it all a...

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Came that familiar voice again, causing her to jolt in surprise.

Her irises immediately refocused themselves to the sitting figure beside the table. Wait, last time she checked, there's no one there. But instead, her eyes fell on an eyeful of teal hair an different colored eyes. The same young man who she met in the plane between the life and death... Is there, in HER room. Sitting quietly with that smug look on his face. More importantly, he's wearing a damn high schooler's uniform.

"What? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So... I heard this anime from a friend... And she literally spoiled everything to me, before I even had the chance to ACTUALLY watch the damn thing, so... Poor me. So what is this fic? I'm planning to rewrite the anime with my own take with absolutely ZERO knowledge of the Puella Magi series. So far, I've only known about the characters and their somewhat gruesome deaths, thanks to my friend, BUT, I haven't actually watch it. So, this chapter? I completely made it up with the very minimal knowledge I have regarding the lore of the series.

So, forgive me if I make any mistakes during the chapter. I'm also too lazy to read the wiki. Since this will be also my first time watching the series, the chapters' quality will... probably... improve over the times after I get a better grip on the main storyline. Probably...

The character model I used for the unknown OC is based on Touhou Project's Kogasa Tatara. Although, obviously this guy is a boy instead of a girl. There are some references made throughout the chapters...

- Land of the Yama : Land of the Yamaxanadu. Also known as the land of the judgement (?) It's where the Shiki Eiki resides (?). Those land and the character belongs solely to ZUN and his Touhou Project.

- Quantum Ethereal Plane : This unknown plane is taken from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, by Bandai and Sunrise. It's a plane where souls could interact with each other even without making direct contact. The plane could also be used as a media to interact with Alien lifeforms. Although the plane is slightly altered, and used as a lanes between the life and death.

So, who's the guy on the story? I haven't give him a name yet, lol :p


End file.
